


Haru vs. Purrloin

by Dawnstar16



Category: Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokémon Trainer AU, Slight fluff, boyfriend vs. pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnstar16/pseuds/Dawnstar16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Haru and Makoto have added new pokemon to their teams before and never had a problem. They both got along great with their boyrfriend's teams. </p>
<p>That was, until Makoto's newest pokemon stepped into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru vs. Purrloin

Haru looked through the cupboard, finding the last ingredients he needed for his and Makoto’s dinner. He was expecting his boyfriend any minute now, Makoto having stopped at home to spent time with his family before joining Haru for dinner and studying.

Haru had just put on the mackerel when he hear the front door open quickly follow by a “Sorry for the intrusion,” from a familiar voice. A small smile graced Haru’s face as he heard Makoto make his way towards the kitchen. “Evening Haru, sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late, dinner isn’t ready yet,” Haru replied as Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, giving Haru a small peck on the cheek. Makoto gave a small chuckle at his response. Makoto was about to give a response when the two heard small “chou?” from the door leading to the living room. The two both turned to see Haru’s Chinchou peeking around the doorway.

“Good evening Chinchou,” Makoto called as he made his way over to the small pokemon. Chinichou let out joyous cries as Makoto bent down to visit with the small water-electric-type, its antennas reaching up to show its affection to large trainer. Haru gave a smile to seeing his pokemon and boyfriend getting along like always, before he turned back to focus on the mackerel he’s preparing. “Oh, I should probably let my team out too,” Haru heard Makoto exclaim, “They probably want to see you and others, Chinchou.” Hearing the distinct sound of pokeballs opening, Haru peaked over his shoulder to see Makoto’s Speal, Umbreon, and Fletchling now sitting in his kitchen. Makoto let out a laugh as the pokemon all greeted each other. As Chinchou lead the other pokemon to the living room, where the rest of Haru’s team were, Makoto walked over the cabinets and started to pull out food for their pokemon.

“Oh Haru,” Makoto called as he pulled out the bowls, “I wanted to wait for you to meet her first, but I got a new pokemon today.” Haru raised an eyebrow, looking over at Makoto as he put out one more bowl than usual. “My mom asked me to pick up a few things at the convenience store and I saw her getting pick on by some bigger pokemon. And it wasn’t the first time either, so I offered her a place with my team.”

“Then go ahead and let her out, any pokemon of yours is welcome here,” Haru told him as he moved the pan of fish off the heat. Haru turned back to Makoto as the trainer pulled out another pokeball. The pokeball opened, a white light creating a small figure on the counter. The light faded to reveal a small, purple feline. The pokemon gave a stretch before looking around the new environment. She gave out a happy “Purrloin Purrr,” as her eyes landed on her new trainer. Makoto smiled as he gave his newest teammate a scratch behind her ears. “Haru, this is Purrloin. Purrloin, this is Haru-chan.”

Haru gave Makoto his usual, slightly playful, glare he saved for whenever Makoto ended his name with a –chan, which Makoto, as always, responded with a smile.   
Purrloin eyed Haru as he approached. He reached his hand out to Purrloin, who gave it a gentle nuzzle after a quick sniff and look to Makoto. Makoto gave a smile to the two and was about to say something when they heard a mix of pokemon cry’s coming from the living room, followed by a small crash and a splash. All three heads turned towards the hallway.

Makoto was the first to move. “I’ll go check on them, you go ahead and finish dinner Haru.” Before said trainer could respond, Makoto was already through the doorway and off to the living room. Haru gave a hum to himself before turning towards the cupboard to grab the pokemon food. Bringing the food to the bowls, Haru found Purrloin still sitting on the counter, watching him. After filling all nine of the bowls, he quickly put the food back. Before going back to Makoto and his dinner, Haru reached out to give Purrloin another scratch behind the ears only to feel suddenly feel a sharp pain run though his hand. Haru looked down to see three scratches on his hand, all red but no blood having been spilled.

Haru looked back at Purrloin to see her eyes narrowed, almost challenging him. Giving the pokemon a confused look, Haru turned to rinse his hands off before returning to the food. He looked over his shoulder as he dried his hands and wasn’t surprised to see Purrloin giving him the same dirty look as before. Haru returned the look before starting to fill their dinner plates with fish, rice, and veggies.

As he set the full plates on the counter, ready to take to the dining room, Makoto finally made his way back into the kitchen. Haru noticed a quick change in Purrloin upon her trainer returning, giving a happy purr and moving to show Makoto affection. Makoto gave a scratch under Purrloin’s chin. “Everything’s fine with the others,” Makoto explained, “seems Chinchou was trying to balance on Spheal again. Everyone’s ok, but Umbreon wasn’t overjoyed about going for a dip in the pond when Spheal was sent rolling.” Haru gave a smile before turning back to dish up the soup. Hearing the fridge open, Haru knew Makoto was getting their drinks out. 

As Haru turned back to start bringing the final dishes to the table, the sight on the counter almost made him drop their soup. Haru felt his blood beginning to boil as he saw the purple furball still sitting on the counter, only now helping herself to his piece of perfectly cooked mackerel. Haru quickly made his way to the counter, setting the soup down with a bit more force than necessary, glaring down at the small pokemon who just looked up at him with eyes of innocence.

“Ah, Purrloin,” Makoto called after hearing the bowls hitting the surface, “that’s Haru’s food.” Makoto came over to scoop the pokemon away after he set down their drinks. “Sorry Haru,” Makoto looked up to his boyfriends with gentle eyes, “I didn’t think she’d do something like that.”

Haru continued to glare at the pokemon in Makoto’s arms, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. Purrloin just stared back.

Haru gave a silent huff before turning to gather the dishes of pokemon food. Managing four of the bowls, Haru started making his way to the living room and garden. He heard his boyfriend call out to him followed by footsteps. Haru tried his best to calm his features as he approached their pokemon, hoping not to cause worry between them. He heard a medley of cries as he approached them, knowing part was because of him and Makoto and part was for the approaching food.

Haru first took two out to his Seadra and Mantyke out in the pond before turning to the land pokemon inhabiting his yard. He saw Makoto had given four of his bowls to his pokemon, including the purple monster, and had given the fifth Haru’s Seel. Haru made his way over to his Chinchou and Wooper and presented them with their food. Haru couldn’t help a smile as he watched the pokemon happily eating. Until his vision landed on Purrloin and that bad feeling dropped back into his stomach.

“Haru, you ready to go eat our dinner?” Haru looked over to Makoto, who had started bringing their dishes to the table, and gave him a nod before starting back to the kitchen. Haru was about to grab the miso soup when Makoto took his hand. “Haru,” Makoto said causing Haru to meet his eyes, “I really am sorry about Purrloin. She’s new around here and I should have been watching her. Please don’t be mad at her, I’ll talk with her and-“

“Makoto,” Haru said, stopping the other trainer’s rambled apology. Haru moved closer to him, which Makoto took the hint and brought his arms around Haru. “It happens,” Haru continued, relaxing into Makoto’s embrace. Haru knew, after a moment to gather his thoughts, that Purrloin probably didn’t intend to steal his food to be mean, she was just hungry. And more than that, he didn’t need Makoto worrying about bad blood between his boyfriend and pokemon.

He could feel Makoto smile as said trainer gave a gently kiss to his temple. “Thank you,” Makoto told him as he pulled away, “now let’s eat this meal. It smells delicious.” Haru gave a nod before grabbing the soup and heading back towards the table. After settling at the table and giving an ‘itadakimasu’, Haru looked down to notice that Makoto had given Haru the plate with the uneaten fish. Before Makoto could dig into his plate of food, Haru quickly reached over and swapped their plates.

“I cooked that one the way you like it,” Haru explained. Makoto gave a smile before digging into the meal. Haru felt his cheeks heat up and quickly busied himself with his meal. 

Haru slowly felt the night returning to their normal rhythm, enjoying their meal like the many before. Haru peak over at the pokemon and was happy to see them all enjoying the evening. Those that had finished eating had gone back to playing in the small yard. He was about to go back to eating when locked eyes with Purrloin, who seemed to have been watching him again. Her eyes narrowed at him, flicked to Makoto, then locked back on with a dangerous glare. Haru got the message, and it seems Purrloin lives up to her pokedex entry.

The devious pokemon was laying claim to Makoto, but Haru wasn’t about to give up so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> And the battle has begun.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Feel free to give me feedback, I'd enjoy knowing how I can improve my writing.


End file.
